This should not happen
by Katiebugsmylove
Summary: Okay my first Fanfic :D Sam comes home after 18 months overseas, only to fight with his father. Not the best summary :\ Set some time wayyy after OWM. Chapter7 up! :
1. Chapter 1, Fighting

Ok first off I'm not good at making titles for stories. : \ This is my first fanfic so bare with me : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Fighting<strong>

They all stood there waiting, waiting for him to walk through that door. Each lost in their own thoughts, well all of them but Spike who was trying to beat the latest level of "Angry Birds." Each wondering how much he changed since the last time they seen him when he came home for the holiday which was 6 months ago.

"WOO HOO!" Spike yelled and jumped up, beating the level of "Angry Birds" he was stuck on for the past 3 days. Breaking the silence of the room from the occasional sob from a waiting wife and the "when's Daddy coming?" Form little kids eagerly waiting to see their Fathers. Spike automatically turned red and sat right back down.

"Way to go Spike." Wordy laughed.

"Shut up." Spike hissed embarrassed turning back to his game.

"Well, well, well now what do we have here?" A blond hair man asked walking up to team one, with two women on his sides. "A very disrespectful outburst Constable Scarlatti."

"Sorry about that… I" Spike started to say

"Honey just leave them alone. Their just excited to see Sam." Amanda Braddock whispered to her husband.

"Seriously dads don't start with the insults today all I want is a nice peaceful day with my brother." Natalie Braddock put in.

"YOU'RE BROTHER! Hahaha you don't have a brother ever since he left the JTF-2!" The blond hair man almost yelled.

"Cole!" His wife yelled. "You know he's our son no matter what he does!"

"Nah ma I'm good with not being his son." Sam said calmly. With all the yelling and fighting no one saw Sam walk in.

"SAM!" Natalie yelled taking Sam into a hug.

"Hey Nat." He said smiling. "Hi mom, General." Sam said flatly

"Hi Sam." His mother said smiling. "Glad to have you home."

"Glad to be ho…."

"Now why would you be glad to have him home, Amanda?" General Braddock asked almost in shock.

"He's my son!" She almost yelled.

Team one started to back away from the fighting family.

"I don't want any part of this…" Spike whispered to Wordy and Ed. After he finally got his eyes off his game. They nodded in agreement.

"You're right he is YOUR son! Not mine. Any son of mine would stay in the army." Cole told his wife.

Team one and Natalie's jaw dropped to the floor.

"How can he say that" Greg asked in shock to no one in specific.

"You are a descries to the Braddock name!" Cole kept on raving "If you really wanted to be my son you would stay in the army!"

"A descries! Hahaha If I wanted to be your son?, I don't think I had a chose to be your son or not! You wouldn't know what to do if I stayed in the army, you would have no one to yell at!" Sam snapped at his father.

"Don't you back talk to me! I'm your father and your general!"

"My father….My general? Yeah right… I thought I wasn't your son so you're not my father and I'm not in the military so I don't have a general."

General Braddock stood there in shock at what his son just said to him.

"Now sir, I'm going to walk away from you and that's going to be it! I don't want to ruin this for other families." Sam said politely to his father noticing the Wife's and other solders have stopped saying there hellos to looking at them.

Sam walked away from his family and his team, looking down at the ground shaking his head.

"Umm Serge what should we do?" Jules asked worried about Sam.

"Let him cool down, I guess, head back to headquarters, and we can call him when we get back." Greg answered, not really sure what would happen.

When team one left, the Braddock family was still standing in shock, all the other family went back to talking about how much they missed each other.

The car ride back to the SRU was quite everyone thinking back to the fight Sam had with his family.

The question kept coming back to Jules "_What was Sam doing?" "Why did his dad seem to hate him so much" _She knew that everyone had questions on their minds just by the looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think :) like I said I'm not good at naming stories... R and R please and Thank you :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Blow out

**Chapter 2: Blow out**

Everyone still thinking about what happened a half-an-hour ago, as they pulled onto the SRU parking garage, they notice the amount of cars there has double meaning another team was there so if Sam didn't answer his phone they could find him and talk to him finally.

The sliver elevator doors opened with a click and team one steeped in, Wordy hit the button for the sixth floor, not wanting to go back to the briefing room to try to get a hold of Sam, when Jules knows he will not answer his phone after that fight. She just wanted to run out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened agean and head for the woman's locker room to get away from everyone and clear her head. But her mind went blank as soon as the heavy metal doors open and they stepped out only to get a shock when they saw who was standing off to the side of Winnie desk laughing. They must have heard the doors open, because both of them turned their heads to face the elevator.

General Braddock walked over to them.

_How did he get here before us? _Jules wanted to scream.

"Have you guys heard from Sam yet?" He asked the whole team. They looked at him speechless, not sure what to say.

"Why do you care? You drove him away before we could even talk to him!" Jules flipped, she knew her teammates were giving her a whatareyoudoing look "You acted like he means nothing to you! And now you want to know if we heard from h…." Jules stopped when a hand was on her shoulder. She jumped, she thought it was Greg, but who it was made her jump even more.

"Its fine Jules he's like that, one minute he's yelling at me for getting out of the military and the next he will be asking how I am and if I want to get back in the military, nothing new with him." Sam said trying to calm Jules down. Which only worked because she was speechless that he was there.

"Now Sam you know that's not true" Cole Braddock tried to defend himself

"NOT TRUE!" Sam yelled "What's not true the fact that you care how I am, or the fact that you try to convince me to get back into the military?"

"You know what I could care less what you do! But it's just reasonable that you join the JFT-2 agean, in 4 years you could be the next General!"

"Oh wow the next general, just what I always wanted to be!" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes

"Don't talk to me like that! It's very disrespectful, Braddock!"

"Oh and why not? It's very clear that you don't want me to be your son and you're diffidently not my general! So why can't I talk to you like that? You're just a Stanger to me" he knew even if he was a stranger he wouldn't talk to him like that, he knew it was very disrespectful but he didn't care, his father was already mad at him so why not just get the rest off his chest now.

Jules still had Sam's hand on her shoulder; felt him tense up with every word that pasted. She looked over at the rest of the team, Spike and Leah who backed away not knowing what would happen next and then there was Ed, Wordy and Greg who looked eager to jump to Sam defense if needed. Team three who was also on call today came out of the briefing room to see what the yelling was from, when they saw the two men fighting they stood in the big door way in case it got out of hand and then there was Winnie who was talking to the general before team one and Sam walked in. She thought he was a nice guy who just cared about his son; she was shocked she never thought it was like this, she thought they were close, but Sam never talked about his family, so she didn't know. All she did was stare at the ivory green walls waiting for this to be over.

"_That's it!"_ Cole thought. _"My son will not treat like this!"_ He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a 9 mill-a-meter. Greg grabbed Jules to pull her back. Team three took off down the long hall to grab their equipment. Spike and Leah stood there in complete shock. No one expected that to happen. Ed and Wordy tried to step forward but Greg held them back knowing Sam could handle it…he hoped.

"Really now you're going to shoot me?" Sam's voice strong not the least bit shaken by the gun.

"Why not, won't be the first time I have to shoot a stranger." Cole said as though he had this problem every day.

Sam face was hard, his ice blue eyes never leaving his father's face, Jules heart was beating fast she was sure everyone could hear it. She stepped back with Spike and Leah, they both look concerned. She wish Greg or Ed would stop this now!

"Yeah sure add another body to your list eh?" Sam said his voice a little flat "I'm sure ma and Nat will really be happy that you killed me for no reason."

"I'll just tell them that you attacked me, and you were going to shoot me and I took your gun." General Braddock answered like he had the whole thing all planed out. This scared Jules a lot, her heart was beating faster than before. She looked down at the white tile floor, both scared and concerned for him

"Oh…okay well then, how do you plan to get out of here?" Sam's voice a bit shaken.

"I don't! I never plan on it! I want one of your _Friends _shoot me!" Cole said

Jules was shaking she didn't want anyone to die here, not when it's a happy day! Sam just came back. This was spouse to be a happy, fun day.

"My friends you mean my FAMILY!" He said firm. He saw 2 people from team three come around the corner with guns pointed at his father.

"You're Family? Ha! You don't even consider me family but you consider these people _FAMILY ." _Cole asked pointing at Team one.

"Have you considered the reason why I think you're not my family? I can think of the main reason, blaming me for Sara's death." Sam stopped, the memory clawing its way back into his mind. _The warm summer day, walking back from a day at the park, just his sister and him the first time his mother and father let him walk with her alone. They stopped just a block from home, at a stop sign waiting for a break in the traffic, when a drunk came speeding around and lost control of his car, jumping the curb and hitting is sister. The impact of the car sent Sara flying leaving only her shoe next to Sam. His father always blamed him. _

He never talked about Sara and team one new he hated talking about it. All they could do was look at him; not knowing how his father would react to her name.

"DON"T BRING HER UP!" Why would you even think of bringing her up! HOW DARE YOU!" Cole raising the gun up to Sam, giving him the death stare, Sam knew meant trouble. "It was your fault! Why couldn't it be you who got hit by that car? Why couldn't you be the one six feet under?"

Team one didn't know the whole story about Sara's accident, all they knew was that Sam was with her when it happen. They knew it was hard for Sam anytime a kid was in trouble or hurt. They looked at Sam and his father, hoping Sam wouldn't make his father any more upset, or this could get out of control.

"MY FAULT! How is it my fault? I was nine! How was I suppose to know that car was going to jump that curb?" Sam asked in a Whisper, Sam was not making eye contact with his father anymore. Greg Knew he needed to step in but he couldn't think of anything to say. He was still in shock that his father still blamed him for something he had no control of.

"You we're older, you should have…" A shoe squeaked, Cole turned his head to look, his gun still pointed at Sam. Constable Rollo from team three had stepped in water and as he turned it squeaked, making General Braddock, and Jules jump at the sound. General Braddock turned his head; he had a smile on his face, that everyone knew what that smile meant.

"Oh so you have a team trying to sneak up on me?" General Braddock said as he pulled the trigger... everyone held their breath, then another shot… and it was over.

Jules rushed over to Sam, she needed to know that he was going to be okay, but before she could kneel down to check him the paramedics rushed in, Wordy walked over to her and pulled her aside well the paramedics ran over to Sam, and rushing him right to the ambulance, not sure how bad the gunshot wound was. The only indication that the whole thing ever happen was the little blood pool where Sam had fallen when he was shot, the blood spatter on the ivory green wall, the shocked looks on everyone's faces, and Wordy trying to calm Jules down.


	3. Chapter 3, What just Happened?

Thank you everyone for the reviews and thank you for adding my story to your favorites :) I really appreciate it :]

Okay I hope this Chapter is better then the others! Like they say third times the charm ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: What Just happened? <strong>

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

They only knew the answer one of the two questions.

"Mrs. Braddock, he's at the hospital, Jules and Spike went with him they're going to call us with an update as soon as they know anything, I'm sorry but I don't know how he is." Greg tried to answer her calmly but he didn't want to lie to her either.

"What about Cole is he ok?" Amanda Braddock was called as soon as the ambulance left with Sam, Spike and Jules.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but Constable Fisher shot and killed him right after he shot Sam. I'm sorry but he was a threat to everyone." He heard her start to cry, he knew what people do in situations like this. "Amanda is anyone there with you?"

"Nnnnoo" Amanda stuttered, "Natalie went to get some things for Sam welcome home party but I guess I can call her home."

"No no Amanda I'll send Wordy and Leah over until she gets home then they'll take you to the hospital to see Sam." As Greg said that Wordy and Leah nodded and headed to the parking garage.

"Thank you Sergeant Parker." Amanda said before she hung up. Greg hung up the phone, He could not stop from thinking if he would have just stepped in then maybe they wouldn't be heading to the hospital.

"What a day." Ed said as he and Greg walked over to the briefing room.

"I still cannot believe what happen." Greg sighed "I mean how a father could do that?"

"I don't know Greg but by the sounds of it Sam got blamed for everything…could you imagine being nine, walking with your six year old sister and then a car jumping the curb and hitting and killing her right next to you?" Ed said in disbelief.

"Yeah I know but we don't know the whole story, Ed. Sam might be more at fault then we think." But Greg knew as soon as he said it, it was a lie, because Sam would never hurt his sister or really anyone for that matter unless he had a good reason to.

"Really boss! It's Sam, you seen the way he looked when General said it was his fault."

Greg was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Parker."

"Serge, there taking him to surgery now. They said he's doing fine, Thanks to Winnie, if she didn't have the paramedics there, then he might not have made it." Jules said with a sigh.

"Thanks Jules, I sent Wordy and Leah over to Mrs. Braddock's house until Natalie gets back. Then they'll be on their way up there, Ed and I will be there as soon as we talk to team three."

"Okay we'll keep a look out for them." Jules hung up

Greg turned to Ed who was looking at him well they walked in to the huge briefing room with team three already in it.

"So how's Sam?" Constable Fisher asked.

"He's doing well, he's going in to surgery now, and we should know when he gets out."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean he's dead?"

"I'm sorry Natalie but he shot Sam and was a threat to the rest of us." Wordy tried to explain to her.

"Oh my god! Is Sam okay?" Natalie asked a little shaken. Looking around at all the pictures scattered around the house, pictures of the whole family, and a picture of Sam leaving for his first tour. She always hated that picture, she hated the whole thing about the military, but what she hated most was how much the military changed her brother.

"He's in surgery now; we'll know more when he's out."

"Can we at least see him?" Amanda Braddock asked "I don't want my boy alone when he gets out!"

"Yes we can, He's not alone, Spike and Jules are with him." Leah explained

"Then why are we just standing around?" Natalie said jumping up and grabbing for her keys.

"Why are you getting your keys?" Wordy asked joking, "We've got the SUV."

Amanda and Natalie gave Wordy a confusing look.

"We can get there faster." Wordy sighed. They all got up and went to the SUV, Amanda and Natalie in the back, Leah in the passenger seat and Wordy drove.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Doctor Perry is he ok?" Jules asked as soon as she seen the doctor walking in.

"Well, the first bullet..." The doctor started

"First bullet? There was only one shot fired at him." Spike asked.

"Yes, well there were two bullets, the first bullet hit him in the chest, no serious damage but if it would have been another 5 centimeters over it would have hit a vital part of his heart." Doctor Perry explained getting two shocked looks from Spike and Jules "The second bullet hit him in the left shoulder that one hit his shoulder blade, nothing to worry about. He'll be fine just sore for a week or two."

"Okay great that you Doctor." Jules said with a smile sill confused on where the second bullet came from. "When can we see him?"

"You can go and see him now .He's in room 402." Doctor Perry said and gave them a smile and walked away.

"Where did that second bullet come from?" Spike asked Jules.

"WHAT, what second bullet?" Natalie asked walking up to them with her mother, Leah and Wordy behind. "You said he got shot one, not twice!" She said turning to face Wordy with tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"I...I...I thought he did!" Wordy answered both confused and shocked. He looked from the white speckled tilted floor to the 3 people in front of him

"The only thing I can think what happen is the bullet that was shot at General Braddock was a through and through." Jules said trying to understand it herself.

"What about a through and through?" Ed asked as he and Greg walked up to the group.

"Sam got shot twice and we were thinking the other bullet was a through and through." Spike explanted

"It's possible." Greg nodded in agreement.

"Who really cares where the second bullet came from?" Mrs. Braddock protested. "Right now what I see is my boy in a hospital room alone and probably in pain!"

They all looked at her and nodded. Ed and Spike went to get coffee, Greg and Leah went to go talk to the doctor. Jules, Wordy, Natalie and Mrs. Braddock went to see Sem.

When they got to his room he was still sleeping from the surgery.

_He doesn't look like he's in pain. _Jules thought to herself. _He looks like he's finally getting some well needed sleep._

* * *

><p>Tell me wat you think :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4, Uncomfortable

Hope you liking it so far :)

Thanks again for the reviews :]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: uncomfortable<strong>

"Wh…what happen" Sam asked a little groggy from the surgery.

"Hey Samtastic! You're in the hospital. You were shot. How are ya feeling?" Spike asked grinning.

"Mmmh fine." Sam said and fell back asleep.

The grin was off Spike's face. He looked over at Jules who fell to sleep in the chair by Sam's bed, Mrs. Braddock and Natalie who were also sleeping in the chairs by the wall. Spike was lonely in the room, after Wordy, and Ed left to go see their families and tell them about Sam, and Greg and Leah left to go tell everyone back at SRU how Sam was doing, and everyone else in the room was asleep leaving Spike with no one to talk to. He looked back at Sam; _He looked more relaxed, then in any pain._ _Must be the first time he's had a relaxful sleep in the last 6 months. _Spike thought to himself_. _The cool room seemed dull to Spike, the white walls and the speckled floor titles didn't seem welcoming to him at all. _I would at least put some art on the walls. _He thought.

He looked up when he heard the door open and seen Wordy walk in.

"Hey Spike, how he is doing?"

"Okay I guess he woke up a little bit ago." Spike answered not really sure how he was doing because he

didn't get to talk to him that long before he fell asleep agean

"Yeah that's good!" Wordy said as he smiled a little, glad to see his friend was doing well.

"When did they fall asleep?" He asked pointing to Jules and the Braddock's.

"Ah Natalie fell asleep first in the chair right after you guys left, Mrs. Braddock feel a sleep 10 latter and

Jules feel asleep about 20 minutes ago."

"Oh, so you were the only on awake when he woke up?"

"Sam woke up?" Ed asked when he, Greg, and Leah walked in.

"Yeah about 15 minutes ago." Spike said "He was only awake long enough to ask what happen and tell me that he was fine."

"What did you tell him?" Greg asked concerned.

"Uhh I told him, He was in the hospital, and he was shot and I asked him how he was feeling."

"You didn't tell him about his dad, did you?" Ed asked. "How did he say he was feeling?"

"NO! I didn't want to stress him!" Spike said a little shock that they would think he would tell him that. "He said and I quote mmmh Fine." They all laughed at that. All their laughter caused Jules to wake up.

"Hey guys." She said as she striating up in her chair. "How Sam doing?"

"Hey Jules." Greg spoke first.

"Mmmh fine" Spike said still laughing.

"What?" Jules asked confused

"Spike's just being Spike." Ed said rolling his eyes.

"No really he said mmmh fine!" Spike clarified.

"What he was a wake? And you didn't wake me Spike?" Jules asked a little mad.

"He was only a wake for a minute." Spike said holding his hands up, hoping Jules would understand. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh okay how was he, I mean how did he seem…not what he said."

"He seem alright just groggy from the surgery I guess."

Natalie a woke and then Amanda, both asking how Sam was, everyone seem more relaxed know he was going to be fine, But no one believed that it all happen on what should have been a happy day.

"How's he doing?" Doctor Perry asked as he walked into the room.

"Hey doc." Ed said "He woke up about 30 minutes ago,"

"Good, how long was he awake for?"

"I would say about a minute." Spike answered.

"Okay, well he'll be fine; I would just let him sleep." The doctor said with a smile.

"Do you know when he can go home?" Greg asked before Doctor Perry walked out.

"Well that all depends on when he wakes up, how he feels and what he looks like." The doctor answered, "But if you said he woke up for a minute, and he seem fine? Correct." They nodded. "Then I would say sometime tomorrow night if not late afternoon." He said as he walked out of the room leaving team one and the Braddock's in the room to think about what he said.

"Okay we're going to head home." Mrs. Braddock said and Natalie nodded.

"Already we'll probably be living soon too." Greg said looking at his tired teammates.

"I'm going to stay here, in case he wakes up during the night." Jules told everyone.

"Jules why don't you go home a get a good night's sleep, and come up with us tomorrow." Greg said.

"No, I want to stay here tonight. The first night I was in to hospital, after being shot, he was with me the whole night!" Jules protested.

"Alright, we'll leave an SUV here for you." Greg sighed. "Call us if anything changes."

After everyone left she pulled her chair closer to Sam, and grabbed his hand. She knew he was going to be okay, but she wanted him to wake up, she hoped if she held his hand it would make him want to wake up.

"Hey Sam, it's me, Jules. Everyone left so it's just me and you. Your mom and sister cannot wait to talk to you, and either can I, actually everyone wants to talk to you. We miss you a lot, I miss you a lot! We cannot wait for you to come back to the SRU. You should have seen Ed the other day, Spike brought a stray kitten in to the briefing, and you know how Ed is with cats, well let's just say Ed's a little mad at Spike right now." Jules had to laugh at the memory.

_Ed walking in to the briefing room and seeing Spike, Leah, wordy and herself sitting petting a little black and white kitten "Who's cat is that!" Ed screamed "SPIKES!" Wordy and Leah told Ed as they got up at ran out leaving Jules and Spike alone in the room with Ed and the little kitten. "Michaelangelo Scarlatti!" Ed said in a stern voice "What made you think you could bring a cat into the SRU? Mmh" giving Spike a death glare. "uhh I don't know I thought it would help everyone relax." Spike said smiling. "Does it look like I'm relaxed?" Ed asked. Jules was laughing at this point she couldn't help it, it was too funny. "__Julianna Callaghan this is funny to you?" She sunk into her chair. "Eddy clam down it's just a kitten." Greg said walking into the room._

Jules broke from her memory when Sam was string in his bed agean. She sat there silently, afraid that if she made a noise he wouldn't wake up. When he stopped string she grabbed his hand agean and stroked his face with her other hand.

"Come on Sammy wake up and talk to me, I miss you so much!"

When she woke up the next morning, she noticed how uncomfortable she was sleeping with her right hand in his, her legs up on the bed, and her back on the arm of the chair. She jumped up when she saw what time is was. She bent down and kissed Sam on his forehead before rushing out of his room and out to the SUV they left her last night, and took off to SRU headquarters.

"Hey Jules." Winnie smiled

"Hi Winnie" Jules smiled back, walking to the woman's locker room.

"Hello Jules. How's Sam?" Leah asked.

"Same as before." Jules shrugged "He didn't wake up, so I should have just listened to boss and went home."

"Jules, do you think you would have slept when you got home?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think you would have felt guilty for leaving Sam alone at the hospital, after he spent all that time with you when you were in the hospital, so if you would have went home last night would you have stayed up all night thinking you should have stayed with him?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jules smiled feeling better that she stayed there even though she slept rather uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>I'll try to make the next chapter long! :)<p>

R and R please!


	5. Chapter 5: worried sick

Okay new Chapter! :) Hope you like this one... It might take longer for me to update them due to the fact that school just started again :\

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: worried sick.<strong>

"Hi Jules, how was your night?" Spike asked as Jules walked into the briefing room with Leah.

"Rather uncomfortable, Spike."

"Why?" Greg charmed in as he took his set at the head of the table.

"It just was." Jules snapped at him.

"Oh, Well team three said they'll cover half of our shift today, but we have to cover half of their shift another day."

The whole half of day they had no "hot calls" so at lunch time when team three took over their shift, they got changed back into the civilian clothes and left headquarters and went to Timmy's to get coffee and timbits before going to the hospital to see Sam. When they got to the hospital, they got out of the SUV with coffee in hand, and Spike carrying the box of Timbits and walked in to nasty smelling hospital, smiled at the nurses and the other families standing at them as they walking the halls, as they walked pasted them to get to the elevators. Once in the elevator Greg hit the button for the 4th floor, a few seconds later the elevator doors open with a ding. As they walked down the hall, they heard Sam scream. They looked at each other, and took off down the hall coffee still in hand. As they reached the door, Natalie walked out of the room on the phone, Amanda Braddock right behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile in Sam's hospital room….**

Natalie and Amanda Braddock were sitting in the room waiting for Sam to wake up. Natalie was reading and Amanda was watching the TV, every few minutes she would look over at her son laying in the bed. She shut the TV off when she saw Sam moving around in the bed.

"What's wrong mom?" Natalie asked her mother.

"Nothing, just your brother is moving around agean." Her mother answered still looking at her son.

"Hi mom." Sam said waking up, his voice a little hoarse. "Hey Nat."

"Sam! You're back to the world of the living!" Natalie joked.

"Sammy! I'm so glad my boy's okay!" Amanda said running over to her son.

"Yeah Nat, I'm back." Sam said smiling, as his mom was hugging him. "Hey ma, ahh."

"Oh Sammy I sorry!" His mom exclaimed as she accidently hit it hurt shoulder.

"No big deal, I've had worst." Sam said with a sideways smile.

"Yeah I'm sure you have." Nat said punching him in his other shoulder.

Sam flinched a little. Natalie and Sam playfully punched each other, until her phone rang and Sam took it right out of her hands.

"Ohh who's calling you?" Sam asked as he looked at the phone

"No one!" Natalie snapped, trying to snatch her phone back but Sam just pulled the phone farther out of her reach and answered it.

"Hello." Sam said into the phone, "No this is her brother, who's this?" Natalie just put her head in her hands and sat in the chair next to him, and then she punched him as hard as she could in his left shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Sam screamed and dropped the phone to the ground. Amanda rushed over to her son's side. Sam kind of pushed her away.

"Sorry, This is Natalie Braddock." She said, giving Sam the evil eye, but he didn't see her, he had his eyes closed rubbing his shoulder. "Nah he's fine." She said as she walked out the door, her mom close behind, waving away the doctors, telling them that he's fine. Sam tilted his head back so he was looking at the gray ceiling with his hand still on his left shoulder, when he heard the door open agean, but he didn't look, until someone spoke to him.

"Are you okay Sam?" Wordy asked in a fatherly voice, as they walked in.

"Yeah." Sam gasped still in pain from the blow. He looked up at everyone in the room. Their faces in shock from the scream. "Guys," _deep breath._ "I'm fine." He said with a little smile

"Yeah okay." Spike said sarcastically as he placed the box of Timbits on the bed side table. "What happened anyways?"

"Just Natalie being herself." Sam said as the pain was staring to dull down

"Sam, your shoulder's bleeding!" Spike gasped.

"_Shit!" _Sam said as he notices the blood starting to ooze out of the stitches in his shoulder.

"I'll go get the doctor." Leah said as she walked out of the room. When she entered a few seconds later with Doctor Perry and a nurse with her.

"What did ya do? You tore 4 stitches." The doctor said frowning, as He and the nurse walked over and got the equipment ready to fix the torn stitches.

"Hahaha kind of a funny story…" Sam smiled a bit. He was going to leave it at that but then he saw the doctor and his team frowning at him, so he figured he should explain. _Sigh, "_Well, my sisters phone rang, I took it out of her hands asked her who it was, she said no one." He flinched as the doctor started to redo the stitches. Jules and Leah looked away, still listening to Sam.

"She tried to take it back, I answered it , told him I was not Natalie, I was her brother, asked him who he was, Nat sat down in that chair." He pointed to the chair to his left. "She put her head in her hands," _another flinch_. "And thenshe looked up got a Cheshire cat grin on her face, then she punched my shoulder as hard as she could, I dropped the phone, Ma walked over to me asked if I was okay, I nodded Nat started to talk on the phone and walked out the door, Ma looked at me and followed right behind her, and I.." He stopped when the doctor finished the stitches. "I guess that's when you guys came in." Sam finished gritting his teeth as the pain in his shoulder was coming back.

"I see, Well she must have a good arm." Doctor Perry said as he and the nurse finished.

"Only when she gets mad." Sam said "I guess it the." He stopped when the door opened.

"Hey, Sam look, I'm really sorry about punching you. That was a manager calling about my application. I would love to stay but Ma and I are going to head out. I got to get ready for my interview" Natalie said as she and their mother walked into the room, and the doctor and nurse walked out. "Ah man, what happen?"

"You happened." Sam said.

"Ah, I'm sorry Sammy; you know I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that phone call was important." She said as she bent down to hug Sam.

"Nat, why didn't you just tell me who it was? I would have given your phone back!" He told her as he held on to her arms looking her in the eyes.

"I don't know, but Sam did I really hurt you that bad?" She asked looking in his ice blue eyes, she saw sadness, and she hated it, so she pulled away, she could not stand seeing sadness in her brother, it reminded her, what their father turned him into.

"Yeah, ya did!" Sam laughed, "You tore 4 stitches."

"Ouch! But it gives you one hell of a story." Natalie joked making everyone laugh.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys were here!" Sam said to his team, who were standing against the wall across from Sam bed, watching him and his sister.

"Jesse, Thanks Samtastic!" Spike said, digging into the box of timbits pulling out a pumpkin glazed bit.

"Well we didn't forget about you." Wordy teased.

"Speaking of forgetting…Nat don't you have an interview?' Sam asked looking at the clock.

"Oh Crap!" Natalie exclaimed. "Come on ma. We've got to go. Bye Sam, I'm sorry for ripping some of your stitches." She bent down and hugged Sam, and grabbed her jacket and started to walk out the door.

"Bye Sammy, see you later." Amanda hugged her son and kissed him on the forehead, as she walked out the door Sam heard his mom phone ringing,

"Yeah see you guys later." Sam smiled at them as they left the room. He looked over at the team. "So guys what really happened?"

"Uhh what do you remember?" Greg asked unsure, He walked forward and sat in the chair to Sam's left, Ed right behind him, Jules took the chair to Sam's right, Spike sat in the other chair on his right, Wordy stood between Jules and Spike, and Leah stood by the door.

"Well everything up to being shot." A shocked look came across Sam's face, but his voice was flat. "What happened to the General?"

"Well after your father sh…" Greg started

"You consider that man my father?" Sam interrupted "Because I surely don't!"

"Okay….Well after the General shot you, Fisher shot him." Greg told him. "I'm sorry Sam."

"What are you sorry for Serge?" Sam asked

"Sam, You fa...er The General was just shot the same day you came back!" Ed butted in.

"Man 1 day 6 hours and I finally fine you!" A new voice was in the room now making everyone jump but Sam he knew this voice. No one even heard the door open. "Why are you that hard to find!"

"Hey Ziggy!" Sam exclaimed.

"Splash, I should kill you!" He told Sam

"Splash?" Spike laughed

"Yeah, funny story." 'Ziggy' was going to tell the story but Wordy cut in.

"Sam who is this?"

"Oh yeah, Guys this is Mike Tito, or as we called him Ziggy. Mike that's Ed lane, Sergeant Gregory Parker, Julianna Callaghan, Leah Kerns, Kevin Wordsworth, and Michaelangelo Scarlatti." Sam introduced them all smiling well getting confused looks from his teammates, _He never uses full names when introducesing them before, well other than his father_ Jules thought.

Ziggy nodded at them all but Greg, he got a_ Sir_. That's when it hit Jules, _Military._

"So uh, how do you guys know each other?" Greg asked.

"Well, Sir, We were in the same unit, Dutch, Kate, Chip, Splash here and I." Ziggy answered.

"Mike, don't call me sir, Greg or Parker please."

"Yes Sir." _Faceplam_ Ziggy thought. Sam was chuckling behind him.

"Ziggy." Sam said still chuckling, Ziggy turned around. "You never side why should you kill me?"

"Yeah, Well, Splash you had everyone worried sick!" Sam looked at him was a confused look on his face. "Seriously, we all knew you were flying in yesterday. The rest of us flew in the day before." He told team one. "Anyways, as more and more solders were getting off the bus at base and we were standing there waiting to see you, Kate started to cry when the last solder walked off the bus and the bus took off." He paused to look at everyone. Then swallowed hard before starting again.

"We thought you got killed the one day we left you, Chip, Dutch and I were trying to keep Kate calm so we called the camp's liaison to see if you made it to the plane, but he didn't know." Sam just shook his head. "So Kate called your cell and when you didn't answer after the 5th try she was crying even more, so we called General Badass, but no answer, so now we were all freaking out! And Dutch being his smart self was like, hey maybe someone kidnapped the two of them" He rolled his eyes.

"That gets Kate crying even harder, so then Chip says, 'Ziggy call Mrs. Braddock,' so I did and she told me the whole story, and then I jumped in the car. Chip and Dutch stayed to keep Kate calm. I really wanted to kill the General but he's dead." Ziggy shrugged. "Why is it every time you and The General are in the same building you end up hurt in some way? And I don't mean your feelings." They laughed, Team one stood by the wall, they really didn't know anything about Sam and his father's relationship other then what they saw the other day.

"What can I say we bring the best out in each other?" Sam joked.

"You mean you bring the true General Braddock out, and he brings the Badass Jr. out in you." Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled again. "The last time you visited him over the holidays you came back to camp with 2 bruised ribs and many other cuts and bruises, you said it was a car accident but honestly Sam, did you really think you could hide that from us? We know your father; we knew that he did that, we knew it was him all the other times you said it was an accident." The team all had shocked looks on their faces; the room was silent until Greg spook up.

"Ho….how many other times Sam?" Greg stuttered

"Yeah Sam how many other times?" Ziggy repeated Greg's question

"I don't know…I lost count." Sam said in almost a whisper. That was one thing he didn't want his team to know.

"Well I didn't. Let's see before you got over there, Matt told us it was never until Sara's death, then he said you we beat by that _ass _two or three times a month until you joined the military then it was about one or two times until you were deployed, then when you were over sea's with us, it was whenever you were on leave, then when you left us, it seems like every time one of us were here you have bruises." Ziggy informed everyone, as he told everyone this Sam was sinking lower and lower in the bed all he wanted to do was fade away. Ziggy turned to face Greg. "Now Sir. do you take back the sorry you said to Splash here a minute ago?" Ziggy snarled, Greg still shocked could only nod. "Good! Now why don't you guys leave so I can talk to Splash for a while?" They all nodded and stepped out of the room, not saying a word.

* * *

><p>See I told you it was going to be a longer chapter ;)<p>

And I got another Chapter done so I'll be adding chapter 6 too :D

Please R and R, Thank you :]


	6. Chapter 6: Splash?

**Chapter 6: Splash?**

As they stepped out into the hall way to give Sam and his friend, Ziggy, some time to talk alone. They sat in silence for awhile.

"Sarge do you think Mike is right about Sam and his father?" Jules asked tears starting to form in her eyes

"I…I…don't know Jules, I don't think that Mike would lie to us and Sam did say he lost count on how many time's it happened." Greg swallowed he didn't know what to tell them.

"But Greg why would he tell us?" Ed asked "We would have done something to help him."

"I don't know Eddie."

"We're family, Sam should know that." Spike added

"By what Mike said it makes me wonder how many times Sam's lied to us about accidents." Wordy said looking at Greg.

"I know Spike, and maybe he didn't want us to know, Wordy we had no right to question Sam before."Greg didn't know what else to say. The more they talked the more Jules cried.

"I don't get you guy!" Leah said causing everyone to look at her.

"What?" Spike asked staring at her.

"I mean look at you guys, you're crying over something that only Sam and his family could take care of, and there was nothing you guys could do. He's a grown man he should have done something himself! It's his life let him deal with it, everyone has their own problems and by the sounds of everything Sam wants everyone else to deal with his problems! He's is a arrogant JERK! And now you guys are feeling sorry for him when as I said before it was something only he and his family could take care of.!" Leah almost yelled the last part. Jules stopped crying and got up and walked away. Wordy and Spike followed Jules to calm her down, Ed walked up to Leah and Greg was right behind him ready to hold him back if needed.

"Leah, if all you're going to do is talk bad about Samtastic then I suggest you GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Ed yelled at her everyone in the hospital stopped what they were doing to look, even Ziggy walked out of Sam's room. Doctor Perry walked over.

"What's going on out here?" He asked

"Nothing." Leah said and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

**In Sam's room **

"Didn't they know?" Ziggy asked

"No…" Sam answered him

"Splash I'm sorry, I just thought you would have told them. They seem to really care about you. Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because they didn't need to know, they have enough to worry about in their own life why add my own problems to theirs? They probably already think I'm an Army brat because I'm the General's son, and that makes people think different of me, and you know after how many years I really don't care."

"SAMULE BRADDOCK! Stop acting like that! I seen the way they looked when I told them, they were concerned for you, and I highly doubt they think you're an army brat!" Ziggy told him

"Yes mom." Sam joked he knew Ziggy was getting mad at him.

"Hahaha, so when do you get out of here?"

"Today I think. But you know Generals funeral's in two days." He sighed

"Great another time to weir that horrible beige uniform." Ziggy said as he rolled his eyes. "I thought when I took it off three days ago; it was going to be the last time I was going to have to wear it."

"I hear ya…." Sam stopped when he heard yelling out in the hall. "What was that?"

"I don't know, let me go see." He got up and went to the door and walked out keeping the door open so Sam could hear what was going on. Sam heard the doc. ask what was going on and someone say nothing, he thought it sounded like Leah but he didn't know for sure. He found out he was right when team one, Ziggy and doctor Perry walked in and there was no Leah. Jules and Spike sat back in the chairs to Sam's right, Wordy stood in between them again, Ed stood by the end of the bed and Greg stood by the chair to Sam's left seeming that Ziggy took his chair when they left.

"Alright Mr. Braddock are you ready to get out of here?" The Doctor asked

"Yes Sir," Sam replied "Just don't call me Mr. Braddock please."

"Okay I'll go get the papers." Doctor Perry said and walked out again.

"Alright Splash I'm going to head back to base to get Kate, Chip and Dutch and tell them you're okay, I'll see you in two days.

"Yeah, Hey are they coming?" Sam asked

"Really Splash do you have to ask?" Ziggy joked. "Of course they'll come."

"Okay see you then."

Ziggy got his jacket and was heading to the door when someone said something behind him.

"Wait one second!" Spike said standing up, with a grin on his face that could only meant trouble,

"What?" Ziggy asked stopping and turned around.

"How did Mr. Samtastic here, get the name 'Splash'? Spike asked the question that's been bothering him as soon as he had heard Ziggy call Sam that.

"Samtastic?" Ziggy chuckled as he returned to the chair he was sitting in before; Sam shook his head, telling Ziggy to answer the question. "Well you see when Matt, Kate, Dutch, Chip, and I all heard that General Braddock or General Badass as we called him," He stopped and looked from Sam to the team standing in the room. "When we heard his son was going to join our unit, we wanted to make him feel welcome so we were thinking about calling him Badass Jr. and that stuck until we met him and found out he's nothing like his father, so we were thinking of other things to call him, we had a about a week until he was on our unit. We all have nicknames that represent something about us, so we were stumped. Matt knew him before any of us but he was stumbled too." He looked at Sam and smiled knowing that Sam was probably upset when he brought up Matt, Sam just smiled back. "So the day before Matt said that because he was the general's son no one ever pulled a prank on him."

Spike, Wordy and Ed burst out laughing because of all the stuff they did to him the first few weeks. "Okay I see they don't can you're a General's son, it must have been the other people thinking that they should go easy on you." Spike, Wordy, and the rest of the team nodded, Ziggy turned to Sam and gave him a thumb up, Sam shook his head and laughed, know why he said what he said because of what he said earlier. "Well we decided to prank him, but what we thought all day until it hit Chip, he said it was something he always wanted to do to someone, as soon as we agreed to do it we, well all of us but Chip, thought for sure Sam was going to hate us and ask for a unit change, but we did it anyways because of what Matt said." He stopped when he heard the door open, then he looked at Sam who was looking at him with what looked like pleading eyes, so he kept it at that.

"So we got all set up and got ready for the next day. When Splash got there the next day he stepped over the trip line, so we grabbed the buckets of water that was next to our beds and splashed him with them, Chip was disappointed because what should have happened was, Sam was to hit the trip line and fall, then we were going to dump them all on him, but that didn't happen, Sam here was too smart for us." Ziggy had to stop because everyone was laughing even the Doctor who walked in. "So when he went to change Chap told us he had the perfect name for Sam and when he walked back in, Chip said 'Welcome to our unit Splash.' And that's how Samtastic as you call him got the nickname Splash. Okay I really have to go know, they're going to be mad. I'm late!" He got up to leave for a second time.

"Hold on Mike." Sam Said

"What now?" He groaned

"Tell Kate, I'm sorry." Sam Smiled at Ziggy, who in return rolled his eyes, nodded and walked out the door.

"Okay, well, Sam you're free to go." Doctor Perry said as the nurse brought a wheelchair in.

"Thank you, but I don't need the wheelchair."

"Alright, but I think you should take it." Just as he finished Sam fully dressed was out of bed and half way to the door. "I guess when he said he was ready, he wasn't lying." Spike grabbed the timbits that were almost gone and headed out the door with the rest of the team and the doctor. They walked to the elevator, Sam hit the down arrow and waited for the doors to open, when they did, they all stepped in and he hit the button to go to the lobby.

"So ahh, where's Leah?" Sam asked them

"She had to go for some family issues." Ed answered him. "When were you going to tell us about the general beating you?"

"Eddie!" Greg exclaimed but he wanted to know also.

"No Sarge, I should have told you guys, but I so use to no one caring about what happen to me." Sam said with a sigh.

"Mike seems to care and by the sounds of it so does your other friends." Greg told him.

"Yeah well when you're in a unit like ours you tend to get to know everything about everyone. I mean you're with them day in and day out until you're discharged or you get killed." Sam said hoping the doors would open soon so he could get home quicker.

"Where's Mr. Samtastic going in two days?" Spike asked trying to lighten the mood.

"The general's funeral."

"Oh, can we come?"

"Knowing the general, I betting it's open for the public, so yes Spike you guys can come if you want to spend a day with nothing but crying people." Sam joked. The doors open for the lobby, Sam was the first to step out Jules right beside him, with every right behind them. "So SRU SUVs?" He asked as they stepped out into the parking lot

"How did you guess?" Wordy joked

"Honestly when is there ever 2 of the same black SUV's parked right next to each other?" Sam said. "So I guess I don't get to go home do I?"

"Okay Sam you got us." Spike pouted. They laughed as they climbed into the SUVs, Greg, and Ed in one with Ed driving and Greg in the passenger seat. Spike, Sam, Jules, and Wordy in the other one, Jules drove, Sam in the passenger seat, Spike and Wordy in the back seat.

"So anything happen well I was gone?" Sam asked

"Spike brought a kitten into the SRU." Wordy said

"Ed wasn't to happy was he?

"I still think he's mad at me." Spike frowned, they made their way to back to the SRU, talking about what happen well Sam was gone, and Sam told them story's from camp and how, Ziggy, Chip, and Dutch got there nicknames. The entire car ride was full of laughter and talking with not a single silent moment, until Jules parked the SUV next to Ed and got out.

* * *

><p>Okay Crapy ending... but I didn't know how to end this chapter... Two Chapters left maybe three :}<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: SRU

**HEY GUYS! I'mmmm Backkk and I brought Chapter 7! :) Sorry for the long wait… I tore a tendon in my wrist :( so I couldn't use it for 6 months but I had a sweet cast! ;) And then I had physical therapy for a mouth and a half….but now my wrist is all better! So I could update but after I had this chapter almost done, my computer crash and I lost if all! :[ Now I got a new and, better one! So I can finally update again! WOOT! Again sorry for the long wait! I really did miss you guys! :D**

**After all that time I had to reread the first 6 chaps… and I realized I really don't like where this has gone… so after this chapter there will be one more and then this story will be done! :\ but I have plains the write another… and I promise that one will be a lot better! (I hope) ;} **

**I sadly don't own FLASHPOINT or the characters… but I do own the characters I have made up**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7, SRU<strong>

After they all got out of the black SUVs, team one walked to the front door of Headquarters as they reached the door, they heard someone yell. When they turned around they seen a woman with a blue long sleeve shirt and rip up jeans on with her raven black hair pulled into a ponytail running towards them. There was 3 men behind her, one with short Auburn hair with a black short sleeve shirt and light color jeans and sunglasses on, the other guy had longer brown hair, he had a white graphic tee on with darker jeans, and in the middle of them was Mike who also had black short hair, he had the same clothes on as before a blue polo and beige pants.

"SAMMERS!" the woman yelled as she was running and tackled Sam into a tight hug. "I thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm not… but I might be… if you don't let me go… so I can breathe!" Sam laughed, well trying to breathe.

"Right sorry." She said as she let him go, the other men walked up to them.

"Sorry man we couldn't hold her back." The brown hair man told him, as he walked up to Sam and the rest of team one (minus Lee).

"Yeah men we tried to lock her in the car, but she must be able to pick locks, no more did we get the doors locked and we turned our backs and she was next to us. It's crazy!" The auburn hair man joked.

"Yeah Chip; I wonder how she got out of a locked car." Sam said sarcastically

"So um Sam who are these people?" Wordy asked

"She's Kate Star, The guy too cool to take his sunglasses off is Dave Miller also know as Chip, the guy with the graphic tee on is Peter Hicks 'code name' Dutch. Sam explained. And you guys know Mike also known as Ziggy. And these guys are team one." Sam induced them all using the full names again.

"This place seems so boring." Chip said.

"Why?" Sam asked

"Well you guys don't have nicknames!" Chip said frowning.

"Yeah we do just Mr. Samtastic here didn't want to us them." Spike joked elbowing Sam in the ribs

"SAMTASTIC!" Chip and Dutch yelled and laughed

"That's a new one" Kate added

"What are your nicknames as Chip called them?" Dutch asked

"Well, I'm Spike, That Jules and Wordy" He answered and pointed to Jules and Wordy when he said their names. "And then you know Samtastic over there."

"Ok well Spike, Wordy, and Jules, just call us Kate, Chip, Dutch, Ziggy and Splash, but you two you guys call us Kate ,Dave, Peter, Mike and Sam." Katie said to Greg and Ed. Everyone laughed

"Now that's out of the way lets go inside." Ed said, everyone agreed and they walked in.

"Hey Sam how ya feeling?" Winnie asked as they walked in.

"Hey Winnie, I'm pretty good, how 'bout you?" Sam smiled.

"Great." Winnie said. Sam and his friends walked away still joking. "Boss the briefing room is all set up for you guys." She whispered.

"Thanks Winnie." Greg said. They all walked to the room. Sam and his friends were starting to walk away.

"HEY BRADDOCK! Briefing room now. You guys too!" Ed yelled right before he walked in.

"Oh no Splash, that's not good." Chip joked, as they walked to the briefing room.

"Yeah what did you do?" Kate asked

"WELCOME HOME SAM!" Everyone yelled. Team one, Babycakes, Winnie, Lee, Natalie, and Amanda were all standing in the front, team three was behind them.

"Thanks guys." Sam said,

"Say Hi to Sam, Babycakes Jr." Spike said as he handed Sam a black and white kitten.

"Babycakes Jr.? I take it this is the kitten you guys were telling me about that made Ed upset?"

"Mr. Scarlatti! Why did you bring the kitten here again?" Ed asked

"I take that as a yes." Sam joked still holding Babycakes Jr.

"How could you hate a cute little kitten Sir?" Kate asked.

"He was attacked by an 'evil' kitten." Greg clarified, they stayed there and talked for 3 hours until Ziggy, Kate, Chip and Dutch had to leave. Then team three and team one got a hot call.

"Sorry Sam." Greg said.

"No problem, I'll just take off with ma and Nat." Sam said and left with his mother and sister.

"Okay then. Ready team?" Greg asked they said their goodbye's to Sam and made plains to go to the Gosse after the hot call. It seemed as everything was going to be back to normal, once Sam could join the team again.!


End file.
